The Marauders Avoid The Girls- Part 1!!
by Let It Ring
Summary: Chapter 7 part one is up!! (Chapter 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12 are parts 2, 3, 4, 5, 6) R
1. 'Hello from The Wizards! 'And Witches, Y...

~LILY~  
  
Okay. So I have no idea if this is going to be any different than going to Princess Margaret Rose Girls Academy like I should be with Petunia. Will I still be 'Lily Who?' 'You know, Petunia Evans' little sister?' 'Oh, yeah. Red hair that looks like it's on fire? Eyes you could use as the Emeralds in a ring? Practically always got her nose in a book? Wears glasses?' or would I be a normal kid? Would I still eat my lunch all by my self? Or would I still sit all by myself, thinking about a way to evade Kari-Anne McFarlane and her cronies, Emma Lockhart and Hannah Rockland? (Or, at least would I have to avoid the school's bullies?) I guess I'll find out on Monday.  
  
~JAMES~  
  
Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Sirius, Cassi and I just finished getting our school stuff! Oh yeah! Hogwarts, here we come!  
  
~SIRIUS~  
  
James, Remus, Peter and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, and my sister, Cassiopeia, Cassi for short, had always been one of the guys. That's not gonna change because we're going to Hogwarts. Nothing will change. Mum will still make Cassi and I wear those stupid blue shirts that say 'My Name is SIRIUS, Dog Star' and 'My Name Is CASSIOPEIA, Queen star cluster'. James will still be able to recite all the Quidditch teams in the world faster than the alphabet and Remus will still bother us about getting in trouble. Nothing's gonna change.  
  
  
  
~LUCIUS~  
  
Great. That Potter kid and those Black kids were in Madam Malkins. I guess they aren't Squibs, after all. Anyway, I have friends. With any luck, Markus, Anthony, Severus and I will have them pinned down and defeated in no time.  
  
~SEVERUS~  
  
As my father is a Death Eater and former Slytherin, as with Lucius, Anthony and Markus' fathers, we shall have no trouble getting into the house of choice, Slytherin. As for those Black children, they are most certainly Gryffindor material, and of course that Potter, what with his sister and brother as Gryffindors, it's a given. I saw today a girl in Florean Floretscue's ice-cream parlor reading some Muggle trash, 'Lord of The Rings'. I'm not sure of what house SHE'LL be in.  
  
~MARKUS~  
  
(Mister Crabbe, unfortunately, is too stupid to add an intelligible comment. We are sorry for the inconvenience)  
  
  
  
~ANTHONY~  
  
(See Above)  
  
~CATRIONA~  
  
My Mummy wrote to Hogwarts and I'm allowed to wear PINK robes!! YAY! I'm soooo happy! Oh, I forgot. I got my acceptance letter last week. I'm going to Hogwarts with Ara-Leigh!!! Bye! I have a photo shoot at ten! Got to go!  
  
  
  
~ARA-LEIGH~  
  
My life may end before I can get to Hogwarts. I broke Club Catriona's first rule and second rule. First, I have a crush on that adorable, blue-eyed James Potter, and second, I spoke to a girl who is MUGGLE BORN! I know cause she was reading this thing called 'Lord of The Rings', which is Muggle. She was in the Leaky Cauldron getting lunch. Her lunch consisted of soup and tea. LIQUIDY! So I asked her if she was desiccated or something and she looked at me and said, "You were talking to me?" and she looked all shocked. Just then, Catriona came in so I ran off before she could see me.  
  
~CASSI~  
  
OH YEAH! I am going to HOGWARTS with my best friends! Can't wait for Monday!  
  
  
  
~DAVID~  
  
Jamie is coming to Hogwarts! Ooh, my little brother, the terror! Emilie Louisa was voted HEAD GIRL!!!  
  
~EMILIE LOUISA~  
  
(Ms. Potter is too busy to talk. Thank you for your patience!)  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: The rest will be in STORY FORM, not this form. 1 review! 


	2. 'The Train Ride, In Which We Bully Lily ...

Lily stepped out of her mother's car and stood, taking in the scene.  
  
"Nine and three quarters, eh?" her father laughed. Lily groaned.  
  
"THERE IS NO NINE AND THREE QUARTERS!" she yelled. 'Great,' she thought, 'now I'll never get to go to Hogwarts.' She felt tears well up in her eyes. She willed herself not to cry. It didn't exactly work.  
  
"Oh, c'mere, Baby Lily," Petunia sighed. "Look, over there! Those kids have trunks just like you! Go and ask them for help."  
  
"I CAN'T!" Lily wailed. Petunia sighed and took her sisters hand.  
  
  
  
"HEY! BLACK-BOY! IS THAT GIRL WALKING TOWARD US?" James yelled. Sirius and Cassi immediately stopped bouncing around and looked. Sure enough, the redheaded girl was coming toward them. Cassi noticed she was wearing a dress and wrinkled her nose. "Hello," the blonde one who was with the redhead said. "This is Lily. I'm Petunia, her sister. I was wondering if you three knew the way onto platform nine and three quarters?"  
  
"Sure," Cassi said, eyeing Lily as if she were a mannequin, "You just run through the barrier." Lily looked suitably frightened.  
  
"What if I bonk my head and it won't let me through?" Cassi rolled her eyes and ran toward the barrier.  
  
  
  
Catriona and Ara-Leigh sat, primly, down on the seats of the Hogwarts Express. The girl with red hair that Ara-Leigh had spotted in the Leaky Cauldron wandered into their compartment.  
  
"Hello," she said, "is this compartment full?"  
  
"Yes, and anyway, we can't let a MUDBLOOD like yourself into OUR precious COMPARTMENT," Ara-Leigh drawled. Of course, Lily didn't know what the heck a 'Mudblood' was, but Ara-Leigh had said it so meanly that Lily had started to cry. As Lily ran from the compartment, Catriona took out some Muggle nail polish and proceeded to paint her and Ara-Leigh's fingernails.  
  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Markus Crabbe and Gregory Goyle all piled into the farthest compartment. 'KNOCK! KNOCK!' there was a knock at the door. Severus opened it. Upon seeing the redheaded girl, he slammed the door shut. Lily ran straight to the front, not wanting to go in the compartment with the black-haired girl and black-haired boys.  
  
"Whoa, there!" David Lucas Potter yelled. "Stop! You need to find a seat, Miss-" he paused, realising he didn't know her name.  
  
"lily evans," she said in a tiny voice, "the black-haired people threw me out, the ones who called me a Mudblood threw me out and the 4 boys threw me out. I haven't anywhere to sit." David's calm stance turned cold at once.  
  
"Okay, you can sit up here with the Prefects and Head People. I'll talk to Cassi, Sirius and James; those would be the black-haired people, and probably Catriona Perlitz and Ara-Leigh Mitchell and Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Markus Crabbe and Anthony Goyle. Ask for Emilie Louisa Potter when you get there. Tell her that David sent you." Lily nodded softly.  
  
  
  
"'Lo?" the little girl said. "My name is Lily. I'm looking for Emilie Louisa Potter. David sent me." Emilie Louisa sighed.  
  
"Were you being picked on?" a tall girl with black hair asked.  
  
Lily nodded. "How did you know?" she asked.  
  
"Well," the girl began "you have tear-stains all over your face, and David never lets first years in unless they're being bullied bad. I'm Katalin Marwyn, by the way."  
  
"Emilyn Jackson," a girl with blonde hair supplied.  
  
"Mitchell Ami." a bespectacled boy  
  
"Arwen Lockhart," said a girl with wavy brown hair. A small smile played across Lily's face.  
  
"Ah," said Arwen. "Recognise the first name?" Lily nodded fervently.  
  
"I'm on the Return of The King already and I only started a year ago. Mum and Dad gave me The Hobbit and I'm finished already." 


	3. Bedtime Musings (Not throughout the chap...

Lily looked at her watch. It was 6:00, and she was hungry.  
  
"Hey," the messy-haired boy gently said. Lily looked at him in frustration. She had a good mind to yell at him, but there had been enough trouble already.  
  
"I'm James, and Lily? I didn't mean to be so awful to you. I guess even though you aren't Marauder-worthy, I could have been nicer, so, Lily-" James' speech was cut short by a short boy we know as Peter.  
  
"Hallo, Jamsie. It's only September the first and you've found yourself a girlfriend. You could have picked a prettier one, couldn't have you?" he said, gesturing to Cassi and grinning. Lily's eyes filled with tears, and acting, nervously, on impulse, James gave her a hug.  
  
"Don't cry, Lily-girl," James warned. "You cried enough today." Lily slowly pulled back from him, a hopeful smile on her face, despite the fact that the tears were already pouring down her face.  
  
"friends?" she asked in that little voice.  
  
"Not friends," James replied. "Acquaintances. Just someone I know, 'kay? Anyway, we're going to get sorted in a moment.  
  
"Welcome," said the cold voice of Maria Samuel, headmistress.  
  
"Anderson, Mike!" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Black, Cassiopeia!" "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Black, Sirius!" "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Clare, Joy!" "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Crabbe, Markus!" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Evans, Lily!" James pushed Lily up. "Go, Lily Girl!"  
  
'Hmm. Oh, you would be great in Ravenclaw. Very great. No, it better be,'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" A cheer rose for the new Gryffindors.  
  
"Far, Markus!" "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Goyle, Anthony!" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Hamil, Laurianna!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"James, Emilia!" "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Karter, Arielle!" "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Lupin, Remus!" Lily noted him as the one James had been speaking to.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Marquis, Aaron!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius!" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Nathaniel, Ellen!" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Oliver, Marianne!" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Potter, James!" 'Ahh,' the hat whispered. 'Oh, another great Potter. Time for another,' "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter!" "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Ryan, Albert James!" "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Wood, Patrick!" "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Ozark, Narcissa!" "SLYTHERIN!  
  
  
  
James, Sirius, Cassi, Peter and Remus sat together at the table. "May I sit here, too?" Lily asked. Cassi eyed her before replying,  
  
"NO!" leaving Lily to sit with David and Emilie Louisa. After eating, the first-years had to follow David. In her dormitory, Lily took out her diary, Bunny, for the first time all day, which was unusual.  
  
'Bunny,  
  
It's been an extremely strange day, feeling wise.  
  
I was so happy to go to boarding school, but I was bullied to death on the train (Not literally, of course!) and then the boy named James hugged me! Then, of course, he turned against me, but I don't care. I cried a lot today, maybe tomorrow will be better. Love always,  
  
Lily Bella Evans'  
  
Shutting her diary, she blew out the candle and fell asleep. 


	4. Doesn't This Have A Name?

Lily woke up screaming. It took her a second to figure out where the heck she was, and when she did, she promptly stopped yelling for her mother.  
  
"Shut-up!" Catriona yelled.  
  
"Yeah! Some people are trying to ~sleep~ here!"  
  
"AGH!" yelled Cassi. "Quit yelling. Honestly. If you ever want any friends, you are going to have to stop being such a bloody baby!"  
  
Lily whimpered. "Where's my Teddy? Her name is Evelyn, my Mum put her in my trunk, and she's wearing a green dress. She's wrapped in a purple blanket, and I need her." Cassi sighed.  
  
"Honestly. Here she is in your trunk. Now go to sleep or Voldemort will come kill you." Cassi sighed again and returned to her own bed and a few seconds later, she was asleep.  
  
"Lily!" David yelled the next morning. "How was your sleep?" Lily looked tired, and so David was expecting her to snap.  
  
"Bad. I lost my bear and then Cassi got angry, Catriona or someone yelled at me to shut up, Catriona's friend treated me like I was a baby and then I had nightmares about a guy named Voldemort killing me."  
  
David sighed. "You know, Lily, mostly the kids stop bullying you by the second day. Who knows? Maybe you and James will get together in the end. He fancies you, Lily-girl." David sat down at the table with Lily. "May I sit here?" James asked.  
  
"Here?" Lily gave him her 'stunned' look, green eyes wide and surprised- looking.  
  
"Yeah, here, where else?" Lily nodded fervently. "You may," she said.  
  
"I will, as long as the rest of the gang can, too," James confirmed, gesturing at Cassi, Peter, Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Aww," whined Cassi and Peter. "We don't want to sit with Dorky Evans!"  
  
James laughed. "Naw, come to think of it, I don't want to sit with her, either. She likes that Arwen Lockhart, Katalin Marwyn, my sister and brother and all the rest of those dorky Prefects. Let's go sit with Catriona and Ara-Leigh."  
  
Lily almost started to cry when Arwen swung in happily into the seat in between David and Lily.  
  
"Hang on a sec," Arwen said, grinning. "David Lucas Michael Potter! Did you break this girl's heart?" Lily managed to giggle.  
  
"No," David said, grinning back. "My terror brother did. Tres mean, that one can be."  
  
Arwen tugged playfully at Lily's pigtails. "He hates you with a passion. He hates no one, Lily-Bella." Lily giggled some more.  
  
"THAT'S THE TICKET!" yelled a voice. Lily spun around. A tall woman with red-blonde hair was standing over Lily, Arwen and David. "That's Karen Brewster, potions Mistress. But she DETESTS being called 'Professor Brewster', so always call her Karen."  
  
"HELLO, THERE, GIRLIE! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" Karen asked.  
  
"lily evans," Lily whispered.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Karen seemed to have such a loud voice that it was difficult for her to speak in a normal tone.  
  
"Lily Evans," Lily said quietly.  
  
"LILY EVANS. LET ME THINK. AH! I HAVE YOU FOR POTIONS THIS MORNING!!"  
  
"that's good." Lily sighed and returned to her porridge, which was getting cold. After a while, David nudged her.  
  
"Lily-Bella," he said softly, breaking Lily from her thoughts. "Time for Potions on your part and Defence Against The Dark Arts on mine. I'll see you at dinner!"  
  
"Bye!" Lily called happily. It was the second good thing of that day, which was good.  
  
  
  
Lily sat down in the front of the room after tripping over her robe hem and crashing to the floor. Karen fixed the problem by aiming her wand at the purple (Lily's favourite colour) trim on her robes, turning it up a notch so she wouldn't trip over it.  
  
"thank you," Lily had whispered.  
  
"MUCH WELCOME!" Karen boomed.  
  
'Hi, Bunny,  
  
I am in potions, but I finished the notes on the board. James Potter was just teasing me. I don't get it. When he's around just me, he's so sweet, but when he's with Cassi, Sirius, Peter and Remus, he gets absolutely HORRID to be around. Our teacher, Karen, really likes me a lot. I'll talk to you later; it's Transfigurations now, thanks,  
  
Bye,  
  
LBE'  
  
  
  
"What do we have next?" Lily was walking down the halls, arms full of books. She said it to no one in particular, she just said it.  
  
  
  
"Transfigurations." Lily spun around.  
  
"J-James?" she sputtered.  
  
"No, Cassi. Look, Evans?"  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"If you know what's good for you, you might want to stay away from me and my gang. We've got something you don't Evans, and that's wizarding parents."  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Was that a threat? I am very proud of this chapter! It gets into the story some more. If you couldn't tell, Cassi is going to play a large part in the plot of this story. She isn't what she seems, and I can tell you that she isn't where she truly belongs… 


	5. The Threat

The next day, Lily assumed an expression of terror, refusing to speak to the Marauders, particularly Sirius.  
  
"We have to find out what's wrong with Lily. She's withdrawn herself, and I have a feeling a certain Cassiopeia May Black has something to do with it," Sirius said, glancing at Cassi with a glare.  
  
"I intend to find her," James whispered. With that, he ran off to find David or Emilie Louisa or Kati or Arwen or some Prefect.  
  
"Arwen!" he gasped, grabbing the Prefect by the sleeve.  
  
"What is it?" Arwen swung around to look at him.  
  
"Have you seen Lily?"  
  
"She was wandering around with a look of extreme terror upon her face. I sent her to Madam Pomfrey to get checked out. She was seriously freaking us out," Arwen said with a grin.  
  
"MADAM POMFREY!" James yelled the second he reached Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh, Potter, what the devil is it?"  
  
"Did you admit Lily today?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did. She's over there. She might be sleeping, so if she is, go back to class."  
  
James thanked Madam Pomfrey and ran to 'Over There'. Lily was sleeping, but James woke her up. He knew he was breaking a rule, but he didn't care at all.  
  
"Lily! What's the matter?"  
  
Lily took a moment to wake up before answering.  
  
"Cassi," she said faintly, before falling asleep again. James sighed, and decided to wait to get a real answer.  
  
"LILY BELLA EVANS!" James yelled, close to her ear, an hour later. Lily opened her eyes, and stretched.  
  
"What was Cassi doing?"  
  
"She threatened me. She said something like, 'We have something you don't; wizard parents." Lily sat up, her face assuming the look of fright.  
  
"She's out to get me, isn't she?"  
  
A while later, James and Lily left the hospital wing. Lily went to the Library, James said there was no need to walk in on Karen now, which made Lily giggle like mad. James, however, headed to find a teacher and Cassi. He had a mission.  
  
"Professor McGonagall!" James shouted. McGonagall knew all Cassi's quirks, and she liked Lily a lot.  
  
"Yes, Potter?"  
  
"We need to talk to you, with Cassi."  
  
"Who's 'We'?"  
  
"David, Em, Lily and I."  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, everyone was gathered in the classroom.  
  
"What did Ms Black do to Ms Evans?"  
  
"She threatened Lily."  
  
"Nuh-uh!" Cassi protested.  
  
"Ms Black, did you or did you not threaten Ms Evans?"  
  
"Yes," Cassi replied warily. 


	6. A Very Merry Christmas- Part One (The in...

It was almost Christmas. Emilie Louisa hated Christmas. Everyone went home for the holidays, but the Potter clan always had to stay.  
  
"Emilie?" a quiet voice asked, disturbing Emilie Louisa's thoughts. The voice could only belong to one person, Lily Evans.  
  
"Hi, Lils, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Um… James said that you couldn't go home for Christmas. Why not?" Lily's eyes were filled with concern.  
  
Emilie Louisa took a deep breath.  
  
"We don't have a home."  
  
Lily looked stunned. "What?"  
  
"We don't have a home. We live at the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Emilie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to come to my house for Christmas? David and Arwen and James and you and Mitchell can come. I'll ask my parents, but you'll have to sign."  
  
"Really? Thanks Lily! That's the best thing anyone has ever done for us!" she gave Lily a hug. Lily blushed.  
  
'Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
This is Lily. How are you? I'm good. I made some friends. They're names are Mitchell, Emilie Louisa, Katalin, James, David and Arwen. Mum, Dad? My friends Emilie Louisa, James and David don't have a house. They live at the Leaky Cauldron. May Emilie, David, James, Arwen and Mitchell come for Christmas? It's important.  
  
Love,  
  
Lily'  
  
Lily tied the letter to her owl's leg and sent her off.  
  
'Dear Lily,  
  
Your friends may come for Christmas. That was a nice thing you did for them.  
  
Love,  
  
Mum and Dad.'  
  
Lily gave a little yell and ran to find David, Emilie, James, Arwen and Mitchell. When she found them, she said breathlessly,  
  
"Come on, you guys! Let's find McGonagall! You're going to come to my house for Christmas!"  
  
Emilie grinned. "Thank you," she mouthed.  
  
  
  
AN: Please review. Sorry it's so short, but at least I'm updating it! 


End file.
